This Pain : Story of Our Love, Story of My Pain
by Im Seok Hyo
Summary: Kau tahu? Dia itu self-injury "Hi-Himchan.. Bu-ka matamu" "AAARRGGHHH!" "Huh, mati kau!" tulah sebabnya aku melukai tubuhku sendiri. Itu semua bukan tanpa sebab" "Sejak dulu.. Aku memang hidup dalam rasa sakit" BANGHIM! B.A.P fanfiction! YAOI! OneShoot!


**[[This Pain : Story of Our Love, Story of My Pain]]  
**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan  
**

**Support Cast : Jung Daehyun, Moon Jong Up, Choi Zelo, Yoo Youngjae  
**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Oneshoot  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan YME, diri mereka, orang tua, Fans, dan agensi mereka. Seo cuma pinjam nama mereka. Alur ff absurd ini murni hasil pemikiran Seo yang gak kalah absurd.  
**

**Warning : YAOI/BOYxBOY, TYPO(S), OOC, Gak Jelas, Alur balapan(?), dll  
**

**A/N : Annyeong****~ Seo balik egen~ maaf kalo alurnya masih gak nyantai, Seo emang gak pinter bikin narasi :3 maaf juga kalau kurang panjang. Oh, ya. rencananya Seo mau bikin kagi ff DaeBaekYoel. seri "This Pain" juga. Ada yang mau bacaa? Gak ada? maakasih.. #mojok. Oke lah, tanpabasa basi lagi, HAPPY READING DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Pain : Story of Our Love, Story of My Pain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Jong UpZel~]** _Online_

Today. 05:22

_Annyeonghaseyo._

Ye, Annyeong ^^

_Bisa kita berkenalan?_

Tentu

_Oke aku mulai. Moon Jong Up imnida. 19 tahun. Tinggal di Mokpo bersama hyung dan orang tuaku. Aku sekolah seni di Jepang._

Wah, daebak Jong Up-ssi. Kim Himchan imnida. 22 tahun. Tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Aku lulus dari Seoul Art International School 6 bulan lalu.

_Bangapta Himchan hyung. Sendiri? Orang tuamu? Kau anak tunggal, hyung?_

Ya, anak tunggal. Appaku sudah meninggal.

_Ah, mian hyung. Aku tak bermaksud._

Gwenchana..

_Hmm, ummamu? Eh, mian. Aku jadi mengintrogasimu hyung._

Aniya. Tak apa. Ummaku? Ntahlah. Sejak kecil aku hanya mengenal appa.

_Lalu dimana kau tinggal? Uang sehari-harimu bagaimana? Apa kau bekerja?_

Aku belum bekerja. Adik ku yang mengirimi uang.

_Adik?_

Ah, aku lupa. Aku diadopsi sejak appa meninggal. Dia itu anak dari orang tua angkatku. Ah.. I see. Kenapa tidak tinggal dengannya saja, hyung? Dia di Jepang. Sama sepertimu.

_Jinjja? Siapa namanya?_

Jung Daehyun. Apa kau kenal dia?

_Jung Daehyun? Ah, dia sahabatku. Kami bahkan satu apartemen._

Jinjja? Wah, kebetulan sekali.

_Ne, dia sangat sukses sekarang._

Pengusaha muda.

_Ne. Selain tampan dan pintar, dia juga baik dan pekerja keras. Tak heran dia bisa sukses di usia muda._

Kau benar.

_Oh iya. Apa kau kenal Yoo Youngjae? Mantan penyanyi yang sekarang menjadi model dan designer Jepang._

Neee~ aku fansnya! Oh my god! Apa kau kenal dengannya? Bisa kau sampaikan salamku padanya? Bisa kau minta tanda tangannya dan kirim padaku? Oh. Dia imut o.o

_Jangankan meminta tanda tangan, bertemu dengannya saja bisa. Tinggal minta pada adikmu. Dia kan namjachingunya._

MWOYA?! HUAH, JINJJAYO? BERANINYA TAK MENGABARIKU!

_Hahaha, sabar, hyung. _

Bilang padanya aku mencintainya. Youngjae-yaaa~ saranghae~

_ , oke. Eum, apa kau tahu dancer dan model Rusia, Choi Zelo?_

Wae? Apa dia juga namjachingu Daehyun?

_Aniya. Dia namjachinguku_

Wah.. Aku iri kalian berdua beruntung sekali. Apa aku pindah saja ya ke Jepang? Siapa tahu aku juga beruntung disana.

_Kau ini, ada-ada saja hyung._

Ah, apa ku kenal Bang Yongguk?

_Bang Yongguk? Nuguya?_

Sudah kuduga kau tak akan mengengenalnya -_-

_Dia namjachingu mu?_

Ne.

_Sepertinya dia yang beruntung, hyung._

Jelas. Aku yang lelah.

_Waeyo?_

Kau tahu? Dia itu self-injury.

_Mwo? Apa dia melukaimu juga? Gwenchanayo, hyung?_

Hey, dia self-injury. Bukan psyco -_-

_Oh, hehe. Iya juga._

Sayang sekali. Padahal tubuhnya indah(?). Kekar atletis begitu disayat-sayat -w-

_Darimana kau tahu tubuhnya indah?_

Hey. Aku ini namjachingunya. Aku yang selalu mengobatinya.

_Bagian mana saja yang ia sayat hyung? Seluruh tubuh kah? Pantas saja kau tak pernah menolak untuk mengobatinya, diam-diam kau yadong juga ya hyung. Oh.. Aku bahkan belum melihat tubuh Youngjae-ku. Pasti lebih indah dari "Bbang" mu itu._

Kupatahkan lehermu Jung!

_Coba saja leherku ini leher iron man._

Cih, iron man. Hey! Kapan kau mengunjungiku? Bawa Youngjae, ya?

_Shireoyo._

Ahh.. Jebal~ bbuing bbuing~

_Huft.. Untung hanya chatting kuakui aegyo mu itu mematikan, hyung._

Kim Himchan getooh~(?)

_Hyung, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus menemani Youngjae tidur. Have fun night with Bbang~_

YAAAK!

**[Jong UpZel~]** _Offline_

Today. 06.20

.

KLIK

Aku mematikan laptopku dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal.

"Ahh~ Bosannya~" aku berguling-guling diatas kasur sambil memikirkan hal apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang kuletakkan diatas meja berdering. Aku pun meraihnya dan membuka sebuat pesan masuk.

**From : Bbang Yonggukkie~** _5.20 PM_

[Bisa kau datang?]

Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Walau terasa perih, mengingat Yongguk yang memintaku datang ke apartemennya. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan mengobati 'karya'nya? Sayatan dan luka yang menganga di lengannya. Hah.. Aku sudah terbiasa. Seperti makananku setiap hari.

Sebenarnya, aku juga sedikit jengah dengan kebiasaannya ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengobatinya lagi, hanya saja.. Oh ayolah. Itu membuang-buang darah, tenaga bahkan waktunya secara sia-sia. Itu bisa membunuhnya. Sudah kucoba berkali-kali untuk bicara dengannya. Namun percuma bicara pada namja keras kepala sepertinya.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Yongguk, aku langsung memasukkap nomor pin untuk membuka pintunya. 3119-1931 tanggal lahirku dan Yongguk.

"Bbang?" panggilku.

"Di-disini.." Aku berlari menuju arah suara Yongguk, yang sepertinya dari dapur.

"Astaga.." kataku. Kapan dia berubah? Lihat, luka dilengan kirinya yang baru saja mengering, kini terbuka kembali. Dan bahkan lebih lebar dan dalam. Darahnya menggenang di lantai dapur dengan sebuah silet ditengah genangan itu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan" Aku segera mengambil alkohol, obat merah dan perban dari kotak P3K yang kubawa dari rumah.

"A-ahh.. Pelan-pelan.. Sshhh"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Hime" kata Yongguk.

"Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Kau bahkan tak pernah cerita kenapa kau jadi begini"

"Maaf" lirihnya.

"Kau tak mau cerita padaku? Kau bilang kita harus saling terbuka?"

"Aku hanya belum siap" balasnya.

"Hah.. Kau ini"

"Jika kau bosan, bicaralah. Aku tak akan mengirimmu pesan lagi" katanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku-" Yongguk merebut perban yang kupegang.

"Pulanglah" katanya.

"B-Bbang-"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini"

"Bbang, aku-"

"Carilah namja yang lebih baik dariku. Yang tidak merepotkanmu"

"Bbang, dengarkan aku du-"

"Kubilang pergi!" Yongguk berdiri dengan tangan yang sudah ia perban sendiri. Ia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku menuju pintu. "Kumohon pergi Himchan"

"A-apa? Kau mengusirku? Kau kenapa Bbang?" tanyaku dengan air mata menggenang disudut mataku.

"Aku tak mau pergi"

Yongguk berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Uh, aku benci itu.

"A-aaah~ siapa bilang aku bosan? Jangan seperti itu Bbang~ Aku mencintaimu~" aku merajuk pada namja tampan yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya, sambil memasang wajah cute dan jurus aegyo-ku. Memalukan.

Yongguk masih menatapku datar. "Tapi kau tidak menyukaiku"

"Ish. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Terserah" Yongguk akhirnya masuk, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yess!" aku pun melangkah masuk menuju dapur untuk membersihkan genangan darah yang membuatku agak mual. Setelah itu, aku mengambil snack, cake dan sekaleng soda menuju sofa untuk menonton drama. Tapi disana sudah ada Yongguk yang 'stand by' duduk di sofa, dengan chanel TV drama favorit kami. Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kukira, kau marah padaku, eoh? Ternyata masih ingin duduk denganku dan menonton drama favorit kita" kataku.

Yongguk berdiri dan pindah duduk di karpet.

"Euhh! Kau ini menggemaskan sekali!" kataku sambil mencubit lengannya kesal. Aku membuka bungkus snack yang kubawa tadi, dan mulai memakannya.

"Kau mau?"

Dia diam.

"Kau mau ini Bbang?"

Dia masih diam.

"Aku bicara padamu, Bang Yongguk!" bentakku. Aish. Dia itu memang keras kepala. Aku pun beranjak dari sofa menghampiri Yongguk. Aku duduk di karpet, disampingnya.

"Bbang.. Kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Bbang.. Mianhae. Aku tidak bosan denganmu. Maafkan aku, Bbang"

"..."

"Bbang.."

"Pergilah tidur" katanya tanpa menatapku.

"Denganmu.."

"Kau duluan saja"

"Shireoyo.. Kajja" kataku sambil menyeret nya menuju kamar.

.

"Nghh~" Aku meregangkan tubuhku lalu membuka mata perlahan.

"Sudah bangun? Kau lama sekali tertidur" Yongguk menghampiriku.

"Ish. Aku kelelahan gara-gara kau!" kataku.

"Kau yang memulainya" Yongguk mencubit pipiku.

"Appo!" Aku mencoba duduk, namun aku urungkan. "Dimana bajuku?"

"Aku merobeknya semalam" katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dasar singa" cibirku. Aku pun menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut lalu beranjak menuju lemari.

.

Setelah memakai baju -yang kupinjam dari Yongguk, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Ah, Hime. Kemarilah" kata Yongguk. Aku menghampiri Yongguk dan ketiga temannya.

"Ini Himchan. Dia namjachingu-ku" kata Yongguk pada ketiga temannya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Chanyeol imnida" ujar namja tinggi itu.

"Annyeong. Jong In imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ujar namja berkulit tan.

"Annyeong. Sehun imnida. Bangapta" ujar namja berambut pirang didepanku.

"Annyeong. Kim Himchan imnida" kataku. "Aku.. Permisi dulu"

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Yongguk.

"Kami hanya mampir saja, hyung. Maaf mengganggumu hyung" kata Kai.

"Gwenchana. Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" kata Yongguk.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot, hyung"

"Ayolah, Himchan akan memasak untuk kita"

Aku pun mengangguk dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

.

Sore ini aku pergi belanja dengan Yongguk. Kebetulan, bahan makanan kami sama-sama habis. Aku mengajak Yongguk untuk makan di cafe sebelum pulang.

"Kau mau makan apa, Bbang?" tanyaku.

"Ramen double super jumbo"

"Dasar singa"

"Memangnya singa makan ramen?"

"Mana kutahu"

"Kau saja yang pesan, aku ke toilet dulu" kataku sambil berlari menuju toilet.

Aku mencuci tanganku di wastafel, dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke meja. Namun aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Hyung, menurutku kau bisa membalaskan dendammu itu sekarang"

Suara itu.. sepertinya aku kenal, tapi siapa ya?

"Kau bisa memanfaatkan kekasihnya, hyung"

"Hm! Kurasa aku menyukai kekasihnya itu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lakukan malam ini"

CKLEK

Aku segera menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukaku. Itu.. Yang baru saja keluar, bukankah mereka teman Yongguk yang dating tadi pagi? Dendam pada siapa mereka? Ah, sebaiknya aku segera kembali.

"Maaf membutmu menunggu" kataku sambil kembali duduk di kursi sebelah Yongguk.

"Gwenchana, ayo makan" Yongguk mengarahkan sesendok ramen kearahku. Aku pun membuka mulutku.

"Anak pintar" katanya sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

.

Malam ini aku tidur di apartemenku. Yongguk menyuruhku untuk menginap, namun aku menolaknya.

"Ahh, coba aku menginap lagi di apartemen Yongguk, pasti tidak akan bosan seperti ini" kataku. Aku lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng cola, dan berjalan menuju balkon.

TING TONG

Bel apartemenku berbunyi, tapi siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku, hyung. Kai"

"Ohh, ada apa?"

BUGH

Sesuatu menghantam keras kepalaku, seperti sebuah balok kayu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku merasa pusing dan penglihatanku mulai memburam. Kurasa aku akan pingsan.

.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit dan pusing. Samar-samar kudengar ada suara disekitarku, namun aku belum sanggup untuk melihatnya. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi.

"Him-chan"

DEG

Suara itu..

"Hi-Himchan.. Bu-ka matamu"

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mataku.

DEG

"Bbang.." ucapku lirih.

"Heh, kekasihmu sudah bangun, hyung"

Chanyeol berdiri disamping Yongguk yang tersungkur di tanah, bibelakang Chanyeol, Sehun berdiri sambil membawa balok kayu ditangannya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Ini" Chanyeol menginjak kepala Yongguk yang terbaring di tanah. "Akibatnya karna telah menyebabkan seseorang yang aku cintai MATI!"

"Uhuk.. Hime, lari" kata Yongguk sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Diam kau!" Chanyeol kembali menginjak kepala Yongguk. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Baekhyun bahkan rela menyatakan perasaannya padamu, merendahkan harga dirinya didepanmu. Tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Saat dia sakit, kau diminta untuk menjenguknya. Namun kau! Ntah pergi kemana. Apa kau tidak merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas perlakuanmu pada Baekhyun?!"

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Yongguk.

"Dari pada aku melepaskanmu, lebih baik aku membunuhmu" ucap Chanyeol.

Yongguk lalu berdiri dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan meninju pipinya sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang melihat kearahku, tak bisa menghindar. Chanyeol terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Setelah itu, Yongguk menghampiri Sehun. Saat Sehun hendak memukul Yongguk dengan balok kayu yang ia genggam, Yongguk dengan cepat merebutnya dan balik memukuli kepala Sehun. Setelah sekitar 2 menit Yongguk memukuli Sehun hingga kepalanya berdarah dan mukanya tak terlihat lagi karna tertutupi darah, ia pun berjalan kearah Chanyeol sambil menyeret balok kayu tadi. Chanyeol meninju perut Yongguk hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah. Namun Yongguk kembali maju dan menerjang Chanyeol hingga terbaring di tanah. Yongguk lalu memukuli Chanyeol dengan kayu tadi di kepala dan perutnya hingga Chanyeol tidak bergerak lagi. Yongguk membanting kayu tadi sembarang dan berjalan terseok kearahku. Dia membuka ikatan tali ditangan dan kakiku.

"Ayo pergi.." ucapnya lirih.

JLEB

"Arghh.."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Ba-bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol kini berdiri di belakang Yongguk, menggenggam pisau yang tertanam di punggung Yongguk. Walaupun wajahnya berlumuran darah, Chanyeol masih bisa menyunggingkan senyuman yang menyeramkan kearahku. Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan dan air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku.

SRET

Chanyeol menarik kembali pisau itu dari punggung Yongguk. Dan dengan cepat ia menusukkannya lagi.

"AAARRGGHHH!" geram Yongguk.

"Huh, mati kau!" Chanyeol menerjang tubuh Yongguk dan jatuh di sebelah Sehun yang sepertinya masih pingsan. Chanyeol lalu berlari meninggalkan semuanya(?).

"B-Bbang.." Aku berjalan menghampiri tubuh Yongguk yang terbaring di tanah. Aku meraih ponselku dan menelpon polisi.

.

"Tuan Kim akan kami tahan" kata seorang polisi pada Daehyun.

"Tapi dia itu hanya korban. Bukan dia yang melakukannya" kata Daehyun.

"Ya, kami akan memeriksa sidik jari pada pisau itu dan mencocokkannya dengan Tuan Kim"

"Hah.. Baiklah, mohon kerjasamanya" Daehyun membungkuk, lalu menghampiriku.

"Hyung, kau mau ke rumah sakit? Disana ada Yongguk hyung" katanya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tetap memeluk kedua lututku. Daehyun menuntunku menuju mobilnya dan membawaku menuju rumah sakit tempat Yongguk terbaring koma.

.

"Bbang.." lirihku saat melihat Yongguk terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang itu. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Bbang.. Aku, merindukanmu" Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

"_Dasar wanita tidak berguna!"_

Suara itu menggema di telingaku, memaksaku untuk membuka mata.

"_Tapi Appa! Aku mencintainya!"_

'Aku, dimana?' batinku.

"_Cinta, cinta. Kalau cinta itu lihat-lihat! Namja seperti itu tidak pantas untuk kau cintai!"_

Didepanku kini ada seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang membentak seorang wanita cantik didepannya. Sepertinya wanita itu putrinya.

"_Sudahlah, Natasha. Biar umma saja yang menikahkanmu dengannya. Jangan bicara lagi pada appamu"_

Yeoja yang sepetinya ibu dari wanita tadi menghampiri mereka dan membawa wanita bernama Natasha tadi menjauh dari Appanya.

_"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau yang mengajarkannya menjadi jalang seperti ini!"_

_"Aku akan pergi dari sini bersama anak-anakku"_

Umma tadi menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki yang duduk saling berpelukan ketakutan disudut ruangan itu.

_"Tidak. Kau bawa saja wanita tidak tahu diri itu. Yongguk dan Yongnam akan tinggal bersamaku"_

DEG

'Yo-Yongguk?'

_"Tidak mau! Aku akan menjaga umma dan noona" teriak seorang anak kecil._

_"Baiklah. Yongnam. Ikut Appa"_

Appa tadi menyeret seorang anak kecil lainnya meninggalkan rumah ini.

.

_"Dua bulan setelah itu, Appa dan Yongnam hyung dikabarkan meninggal"_

"Bbang?" Aku yakin itu suara Yongguk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Tapi tetap tak menemukan Yongguk.

_"Maaf membawamu kesini. Aku hanya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menceritakannya padamu"_

"I-Itu.."

_"Ya, itu masa laluku. 2 tahun setelah itu, noona menikah dengan namja brengsek itu. Namanya Kris. Dia seorang psikopat. Dia selalu menyiksa noonaku dan akhirnya, noona membunuhnya. Tak lama noona di penjara. Ia stress dan bunuh diri di dalam tahanan"_

"…"

_"Setelah noona meninggal, umma semakin terpukul dan depresi berat. Jika ia merasa kesal, dia selalu melampiaskannya padaku. Bahkan, pernah waktu itu, aku harus masuk rumah sakit karna umma mencoba memotong jari kelingkingku, haha.. Umma meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dan.. Aku hidup sendirian. Dengan rasa sakit dan rindu di setiap hariku. Jadi kupikir, setiap aku merasa sakit, itu mengingatkanku pada keluargaku. Itulah sebabnya aku melukai tubuhku sendiri. Itu semua bukan tanpa sebab"_

"…"

_"Sejak dulu.. Aku memang hidup dalam rasa sakit"_

"Bbang.."

_"Kembalilah"_

"Bersamamu"

_"Tidak, aku harus disini. Bersama keluargaku"_

"Tidak, Bbang. Kau harus kembali"

_"Mianhae.."_

Aku melihat bayangan Yongguk berjalan memunggungiku.

"Bbang! Kajima!" teriakku.

_"Saranghae, Hime"_

"Bbang~! Kajima Bbang! Kumohon kembali!" teriakku. "BBANG~!"

.

TIT TIT TIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT

Suara itu mengagetkanku dan memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Kulihat beberapa dokter memasuki ruangan Yongguk. Aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku pada kardiogram disampingku. Alat itu menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus.

"Bbang.. Kajima.."

.

.

.

**'Kau, cepat sekali pergi, Bbang. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu? Aku disini seperti orang bodoh. Menangis, dan menangis. Hidupku benar-benar sepi tanpamu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah bersama keluargamu lagi disana? Apa kau bahagia disana? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka, ya'**

Aku meraih pisau lipat yang kutaruh diatas meja nakas. Membukanya, lalu mengarahkan pisau ini pada lenganku. Menyayat permukaan kulitku. Tak lama darah mulai keluar, semakin banyak hingga mengotori lantai kamarku. "Shh~"

**'Aku meresapi rasa sakit ini. Menikmatinya sambil mengingatmu. Perlahan, aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya. Ntah kenapa rasa sakit ini membuat hatiku sedikit lega. Dan mungkin, aku akan melakukan hal ini setiap kali aku rindu padamu, sama seperti kau yang merindukan keluargamu. Selamat jalan, Bbang.. Tunggu aku disana..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ottae? Ottae? GJ ya? :3 padahal Seo semangat banget bikinnya :3 REVIEW JUSEYOOO~ pay pay~


End file.
